Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Zahira Shakhalma
your sig goes here Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, they have manifested as a Hydrokinetic 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 73 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She hasn't focussed much at all on her ability and has little to no knowledge about or control over it. She is a bit wary about it, because she doesn't want to hurt herself or anybody else, and thinks that she can just hide it a bit. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? They are both Talentless, which it why her Hydrokinesis is such a surprise. 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? She is very good at all of those, since she mastered them when she thought she wasn't going to manifest. She thought that learning all the skills really well would make up for not having an ability. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Not really good at all, she doesn't have a green thumb in the slightest. *'Alchemy' She is pretty good at alchemy. *'Elementalism' It is her best and favorite subject. *'Elvin History' She tolerates it and does fairly well at it, but not above and beyond. *'Metaphysics' She isn't very good at it. *'Multispecial Studies' She enjoys it and it pretty good at it. *'Physical Education' She's decent, but not great. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' She's reluctant to take part in it, but she's naturally good at it. *'The Universe' She loves it. It's her second best subject, next to Elementalism. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I